Familiar Of Zero: Heartbeat of a King
by Ki Dalang Samezu
Summary: In a future where dueling is more than a hobby. Rully, a professional duelist was on his way home when he suddenly got summoned to a world of magic. Granted a power of a legendary familiar and protection from Crimson Dragon, he is now became a familiar to a mage named Louise. How will he fare in that world?
1. Prologue

I know i should update on my other story (which is a cross between Ultra series and YGO) but i don't really have any plot for it yet. and when i browse through the net to find some idea, I found the idea, but not to that story. so here I am, writing a new story. but worry not, this one has plot so i will definitely update it.

This story is inspired by hakweyeriku's Eternal Hawk. so, without further ado. let's get it started

* * *

"Direct Attack with Red Nova Dragon! Burning Soul!" I declared as I touched the panel in front of me and the screen shows an animation of Red Nova Dragon attacking my opponent's avatar. The crowds roared as I gained yet another victory and defended my title.

"Wow! Yet another victory from our King, Rully!" The MC announced my victory over my opponent who just debuted tonight. Just before he continue his speech, I asked for the official to give me a mic. "Oh, the King got the mic, looks like he got something to say to our new star"

"You're good kid, I admit that. but it's still much too early for you to challenge me! Sharpen your skills, and you might get a chance to challenge me again someday" I said to my opponent. The MC then proceeded to end tonight's show after he babbled some more. Not wanting to stay there, I walked away from the studio to the locker room.

* * *

It was year 2025, Yu-Gi-Oh TCG has now evolved. Not only to have fun playing, but also for a professional entertainment show. The idea started a few years after the last Yu-Gi-Oh franchise ended. The development team has not decided a new title for the next generation of the franchise, causing it to take a year of hiatus. After the hiatus, the development team of Yu-Gi-Oh announced that there will be no new anime of the franchise, but instead a pro-wrestling like entertainment show will replace it. They named the show Duel Kingdom, just like Pegasus' tournament name in the very first anime.

They held audition all over the world, to collect some duelist to act as it's first rooster, which I entered and succeeded to pass the audition. Then, after the rooster was completed, various tournament were held to determine the champions of various title. The champions were given duel disks replicas, these duel disks were the equivalent of pro-wrestling's championship belt.

Just like in pro-wrestling, the duelists were given various storyline and feuds. But instead of pre-determined winning result, the match goes on normally and the storyline will continues until a certain result had met. And instead of a ring, the matches were held at a studio where a dueling panel is set. These panels were connected to a screen, so instead of holographic projection like in the anime, the monsters were displayed as an animation on the screen.

The show didn't have the expected popularity at first, but after a few years run, it is now very popular and even aired all over the world. While most of the show were shot in Japan, it is quite often have a tour to other countries.

The show has run for 5 years now. I met a bunch of great duelist here, some of which became my best friends, but not few became my enemy. At first I don't have any enemies here, while some duelist may not like me, but they mostly just ignore me. It was not until my first time reigning as a King (similar to world champion in pro-wrestling) two years ago that I gained some enemies. Most of them were peoples who got frustrated since their storyline with me were canceled, or simply never proceed to a different result.

I did lost my title a few time, but right now I managed to obtained it again. Even now I managed to make 15 -0 undefeated streak, which is current longest streak. Whoopsie, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Wahyu Rulyanto, a 22 years old professional duelist with dark skin and a blond-dyed long hair. I have a dark brown eyes and a scar that looked like a closed eye across my forehead. Right now I wore my costume which was inspired from Jack Atlas' costume. It consists of white long coat with a black 'horn' on the shoulders and some black linings. I wore a brown belt with two waist bag consisting my two decks. I also wore a white trouser and light blue boots. Right now I am going to my locker room to change my clothes.

* * *

Duel Kingdom, Men Locker Room

I just finished changing my clothes into a black muscle shirt and a black leather jacket when a knock sounded on the door. It opened to reveal a woman with a face that could only be described as a genderbend of Sylvester Stallone. She has shoulder-long black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a brown leather vest over a muscle shirt, and a pair of grey jeans. She is Nao, one of my friend and the Asian Champion.

"Oh, it's just you. What's up?" I asked her as I slung my backpack consisting of my costume and title duel disk.

"Yo, nice duel out there"

"You came all the way here just to tell me that?"

"Geez… you're a cold one, Rul" she rolled her eyes at my response. "Anko held a party tonight, you know, to celebrate her graduation from college. Wanna come?"

"No, thanks. I got something to do for now, just tell her I said 'congrats'" I said as I walked past her and gone to the parking lot to get my ride.

I got on to my bike once I was in the parking lot. It was a white one-wheeled motorcycle with some reddish orange pattern on it's body. Then I rode off to the street, going back to my apartment. The street were a bit empty tonight, so I sped up my bike to full throttle.

As I was speeding through the street, a green glowing circle suddenly appeared a few meters in front of me. I wanted to hit the brake, but I didn't have the chance to do that and ran into it as it was too close for me to stop completely before it.

"What the hell!?" I asked to no one as I was looking around. I was riding in white nothingness, still on the same speed as before I ran into the green circle. I could swear I hear a girl's voice so I once again look around, this time to find the source of the voice.

As I was looking around, I was struck by a lightning. I yelled in pain as I unconsciously pull the accelerator so my bike gone much faster. As I was recovering, I saw the same green circle appeared right in front of me and again, I went through it.

As soon as I got to the other side of the portal, my monitor showed a girl standing in my path not so far from my position (it was hard to see ahead, so I installed a monitor that connected to a camera right above the front light). I realized that I won't be able to stop without crashing into the girl first, so I tilt my bike sideway to turn right as fast as I can.

And then I crashed

* * *

And that's it for now.

As you can see, this chapter is only a prologue. and for my OC, he is a Jack Atlas fan so you can guess what his deck like. but it wont be the exact copy of Jack's deck, instead I used my own deck which is a lil bit inspired by Jack's deck. oh and for his personality, i got to say this, throughout the story, he will have two ways to act. one is his usual self, a kind, helpful and a lil bit tsukkomi. the other one is something I will call acting mode, it is his in-ring persona as the King of the show, cold, calm and prideful person with superiority complex.

Oh and don't mind the Stallone genderbend, she was a character based from my friend. a girl who looked very much like Stallone, LOL


	2. A New World! I am The Familiar Of Zero?

So, here is the first chapter of the story.

I don't know what I have to say, so... enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1: A new World! I am a Familiar?

_Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere woke up with the sunlight shining on her face right through her window. She stretched and got ready for today, the day of the familiar summoning, the day she proves to all her classmates that she wasn't a zero._

_She sighed as she walked to the court where the other second year students were gathered to do their Familiar Summoning ritual supervised by their teacher, Professor Jean Colbert._

"_Everyone, this day has finally arrived. Today is the Familiar Summoning Ritual. While this is the first test for you second year students, it is also a sacred ritual where you will finally meet with your familiar. Now let us start this sacred ritual" announced Colbert as he called out the first student to do the summoning._

_One by one the students performed their summoning ritual. While most of them summoned normal creatures like cats, dogs, owl, etc. some managed to summon a rarer creature. Like Kirche von Zerbst who summoned a Fire Salamander, and Tabitha who summoned a Wind Dragon._

_Louise was finally called out to do her summoning ritual. She stepped forward and prepared her wand. Each and every one of her classmate talked something about her, like "It's Louise the Zero" or "I bet she won't be able to summon anything and just make an explosion". Kirche's taunt even made it worse. She braced herself and gripped her wand tightly._

"_My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere. __Pentagon of the five elemental power… heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!" She shouted as she waved her wand. Green light emitted from the tip of her wand, it keeps getting brighter and brighter. Until suddenly, an explosion occurred._

"_Bah! I knew this would happen!" Shouted one of her classmate._

"_As expected of Louise the Zero" Another said while trying to clear the smoke._

_As everyone looked to see what Louise had summoned, they were all confused. There, in front of them, a green glowing portal appeared, but none came out of it even after a few minutes._

"_That's it? Just a portal and nothing? As expected of Louise the Zero" Another one of her classmate laughed with the rest of the other students except Tabitha. Just then, a whirring sound was heard throughout the field, causing the laughter to stop._

"_Did you hear that?" One of the student asked, while the others looked around for the source of the sound._

"_The portal…" Tabitha said in a barely audible voice. All eyes were now looking curiously to the portal, wondering what was going to come out from it._

_Suddenly a white blur came out of the portal, going straight to Louise's direction at an incredibly fast speed. The young mage apprentice just stood there like a statue, unable to move. Just as the blur about to reach Louise, it turned sharply to the right and crashed a few meters behind her._

_Everyone was looking at the place where it crashed and saw a human sized white wheel with a man trying to get up beside it. The man managed to get up but immediately holds his right arm in pain, obviously injured from the crash. He then turn around, and after seeing Louise who was now accompanied by Colbert by her side, ran to their direction._

* * *

I ran hurriedly to the girl who I was about to ram into just now, ignoring the fact that I broke my right arm and hold the pain as much as I can. She still looked shocked even when the older guy checking on her condition.

"Hey kid! Are you okay?" I asked as I got near them. The girl seems to be recovered from her shock by my voice. But instead of answering my question they both had a questioning look on their face. The man asked something to me, but I don't understand what he was saying. A language barrier it seems.

I then tried to ask them if she's okay by pointing at her, making a gesture of someone in pain and continued by a questioning look. The man seems to understand what I asked so he nodded and do the same gesture as I did but instead pointing at me, specifically at my right arm. Looks like he noticed that I was injured. I put both my pointing finger together and made a gesture to show it looked like something broken.

The man then shouted something to the group of younger persons behind him. A blond female raised her arm and went to us. They talked a little bit and the blond girl then looked to my direction while she raised some kind of stick. What the hell? did she held it like a wand, are they a Harry Potter chuunibyou or something?

The girl waved her wand in front of my broken arm. And much to my surprise, a bright light emitted from it and I felt like my bone was painfully snapped back and sewn. After what felt like an eternity, the pain subsided and I felt like my arm was good as new. I inspect it for a while and then nodded my thanks to her. She muttered something with pride and then left us to go back to the group he came from.

Okay, so not only I got transferred somewhere, but I ended up in a place where magic is real. What next? Two moons in the sky or something. While I was busy recovering from the fact that I just see magic done in front of my eyes, the man tapped my shoulder. He pointed to his wand, then to me, after that he gestured everyone around us and pointed at his lip. A translation spell, huh? That might gave me a better chance communicating with them so I nodded.

He pointed his staff to me, and just like before, a light emitted from the staff and it shot at me. A few seconds later the light died down. I checked myself, it seems nothing has changed.

"So…. Can you understand our language now?" he asked me to make sure if his spell did it work

"Yes, I can. Now that we understand what each other, may I ask where is this and what's going on here? The last thing I knew I was riding through the town and suddenly got here" I asked him a question that was just now I thought about. I was too worried for the pinkette in front of me to think about it.

The bald man cleared his throat before answered "you are in Tristain Academy of Magic, in a nation called Tristain of the Halkeginia Continent. I am Professor Jean Colbert, an instructor at this academy" he paused to let that information sink into me.

"As for what happened, I am currently supervising a Familiar Summoning Ritual performed by my students here" He continued after a few second.

"Familiar Summoning ritual? What the hell is that?" I asked him again, still don't understand what was going on

"The Familiar Summoning ritual is a sacred ritual that is also a required curriculum here at this academy for all the second year students. It is through this ritual that the mages will meet their fated familiar who will help with their magic" He explained.

"So, that means I was summoned here as a familiar? By who if I might ask?" I asked again, confirming my situation. The pink haired girl opened her mouth a little before she closed it again, apparently hesitating between revealing that she was the one who summoned me.

"Yes, it is Miss Valliere here who summoned you here"

"Is there any way to reverse the summon? As in returning me to where I came from before I summoned here" I asked again while crossing my arm in front of my chest.

"I'm afraid that is not possible, this is a sacred ritual, canceling it would be a blasphemy" He answered again with an apologetic look.

"So what happens after a familiar was successfully summoned?"

"Ah, the mage who summoned them were to perform the sealing of a contract to bind the summoned being"

"And how long is this contract supposed to last?"

"I believe it is a live long contract that will expire when either the summoner or the familiar died"

I sighed at that, it looks like I was trapped here for who knows how long. Oh well, the best course of action now would follow with the ritual and find a way to go home while I stay here as her familiar. "Looks like I got no choice but to continue with the contract, huh? let's hurry it up then"

"Yes, Miss Valliere, if you would please" Colbert said to the girl.

"But.." The pinkette started but she was cut off by Colbert.

"While summoning a human is unheard of, this is an important ritual, so I asked that you do it properly" The pink haired girl was about to protest again, but Colbert cut her off again. "Or would you rather be expelled?"

"I understand…" she sighed with defeat. She then walked to my direction and stopped right in front of me, I can hear all the other students laughed while she approached me.

"Kneel down will you!? I can't reach your face!" she shouted to me, obviously irritated. Why would she need to reach my face? Oh well, I don't have any idea how this worked so I do as she said.

"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere, pentagon of the five elemental power, bless this humble being and make him my familiar!" she chanted her spell, then she kissed me on the lips.

To say I was shocked was an understatement, I was very surprised that can't even get away from her. Luckily it was a short one, she pulled away as quickly as her lips touched my lips.

"I can't believe I wasted my first kiss on you" she said as she walked away a little bit. And again, I could hear her classmates laughed.

Whatever word I was about to say to her afterwards were cut off as I felt my body heated up. I can even see my skin was all reddened and steam came out of it. Then, all the heat concentrated to my left arm. It was so intense that I felt like my skin was getting peeled. "What the hell is happening?"

"Don't worry, it's just the rune getting etched to your body" She explained calmly.

Suddenly a bright light shone from the upper side of my left wrist. It glowed brightly for a few second until it finally died down. Curious of what just happened, I took off my left glove, revealing a set of runes.

Colbert seems a bit surprised seeing the runes on my wrist. So he approached me and asked "Excuse me, can I see your hand for a second….." he paused, apparently just now remembered that he hadn't asked my name.

"The name's Wahyu Rulyanto, you can just call me Rully though" I told him while I show him my left wrist. He inspected it closely, in fact instead of a professor who found a new research subject, he looked more like a kid who just saw a new toy.

"Thank you, I was curious since a contract rune doesn't usually be so specific"

Just as he was about to talk to his students, my right forearm glowed crimson red. Everyone was now looking at me like I just grew a second head.

"A second rune?" Colbert said assuming that this was another rune being etched to me. "I never heard of this before, a familiar contract should only consist of one rune"

Unlike before, this time the 'rune' was even visible through my glove. It was crimson red in color and shaped like a wing. What the hell….. this is

"A birthmark of Crimson Dragon" I muttered, surprised to see this mark appeared on my forearm. But how? It should only a fictional phenomenon.

"Pardon me… you said Birthmark?" Colbert asked me, curious about what it is since it obviously wasn't a rune.

"It's nothing, just my birthmark, I don't know why It glowed though" I lied to him. He seems to not believe what I said, but let it slid. I got a feeling he would asked about it again someday.

He turned to his students and lectured something before dismissing them. They then flew away from the scene, literally. It was now just me and Louise here, well, not for a very long time though, because she also turn away and told me to follow her. I took my backpack and followed her until we both reached a door, she opened it and come inside.

I was greeted by a classic styled bedroom. Complete with enormous bed, a lot of expensive looking furniture, etc. just as I was admiring the view, Louise walked to a table and sat on a chair beside it.

"AAAAH mou! This supposed to be the day I prove that I wasn't a zero! Why did it became like this?" She shouted while she scratched her hair like a frustrated person would. "Familiar! Make me some tea!"

"I have a name, you know. It wouldn't hurt for you to call me with my name" I shot back at her, obviously stating that I don't want to be called as 'familiar'

"What!? You dare to disobey and talk back to me, your master?"

"While I am indeed aware that I was summoned here by you to serve as your familiar, the very least you can do is to refer to me with my name instead of 'familiar'. I am still a human being, you know"

"Just make some tea already!" she shouted while taking out her wand, looks like she want to hit me with a spell next time I talk back to her. Guess I have no choice then.

"tch! Fine, I'll make some tea. But I request you to refer to me by my name next time" It seems I don't have any choice but to do what she said for now, I gain nothing from arguing with her and to antagonized someone who probably the only one who has answer to all questions in my head now is not a good thing to do.

"Very well, but you better obey me next time"

"Hai hai…"

After the argument we just spent the day drinking some tea while I asked her anything that I didn't understand from Colbert's explanation earlier, what exactly is a familiar, what it do, etc. She was quite cute when she's not angry though. By the time she explained everything it was already night.

She went to her bed and just undress right there without even considering me. Che… looks like she still don't treat me as a human. Right after she changed to her nightgown, she threw her uniform to me.

"Wash it, I want it clean by morning. And also, wake me up when it's morning"

"So when you said that a familiar's duty is to serve their master, it's including laundry…."

"Well, since you're a human familiar, then it is also your duty"

I sighed and turn around to leave her room to find some place to wash this. Right when I was about to open the door, I noticed that my title duel disk wasn't in my backpack.

"Hey, Louise. Did you see my Duel Disk?"

"Duel what!?" she asked back almost shouting, obviously annoyed that I still make her awake.

"Duel Disk, some kind of gauntlet with a big ornament shaped like this" I explained to her while showing what it looks like with my hands.

"I haven't seen anything like that. Maybe you dropped it when you crashed"

She got a point there, guess I have to look for it there. I got out of there to find the place where I can wash these damn clothes while tracing my way back to the yard where I crashed earlier.

"…..A King of dueling tournament has just demoted to a laundry man" I sighed aloud just as I got out of the dorm tower. I looked up to see two moons in the sky, one blue and one pink… or is it magenta, I'm not sure which one.

"Um… excuse me, are you Ms. Valliere's familiar?" A voice of a girl asked me from behind as I was looking at the moons. I turned around to see a maid, she was around Louise's age, black hair and eyes, in fact she looked almost like an average Japanese.

"It looks like words travels at speed of light here, huh? yes, I am her familiar, the name's Wahyu Rulyanto, you can call me Rully, and you are?"

"My name is Siesta, I work here as a maid" She answered with a smile.

"Yeah, I can see that. By the way, do you know where I can wash these? My master asked me to wash it but I don't know where I can wash it"

"Oh, you can wash it at the Servant's quarter. If you want I can wash it for you" She offered. Well, I didn't expect her to be this kind. If only Louise was like her.

"No thanks, just show me where it is, I can wash this by myself" I denied her offer as kindly as I can, it's a good thing she didn't insist on washing it, so she showed me where the Servant's Quarter is. She kept me accompanied while I was washing my master's clothes. We had some chat while I was washing, well, not really a chat though, since I only speak so little, I'm not a very good talker since I was a kid.

"Hey Siesta, can you do me a favor?" I asked her as I hung the last piece of clothes that I just washed to a rope. She looked at me questioningly.

"Of course, what can I do for you?" She replied with another smile, good thing she was a kind person.

"Can you deliver these clothes to my master's room when it dried? I need to do something and it will probably make my hand too dirty to not leave a stain on these clothes" I explained to her, I still need to find my title Duel Disk and check if my bike had any damage or not, and if it does, repair it.

"Just leave it to me, I'll send it to her room when it dried" Again she replied with a smile. After saying our goodbye, I walked to the field where I crashed. My bike's still there, but someone was also there, investigating on it. It was the teacher earlier, Colbert if I'm not mistaken.

"Poking it with your staff won't do anything to it, you know" I said as I walked slowly to his direction. He seems to be a bit startled by my sudden appearance.

"Ah, Mr. Rulyanto. I'm sorry, I just curious about this enormous wheel you brought when you got summoned"

"Just Rully is fine, no need to use any formalities while talking to me. So, what made you curious about my Phoenix Wheel?" I asked him with a little bit of pride when I mentioned my bike's name.

"Phoenix Wheel? I don't know that a phoenix have a wheel"

"JANAAAII!" Goddammit only a few hours after I got here, and already becoming a tsukkomi. "It's not literally a wheel of a Phoenix, it's just a name I gave to it"

"Ahahaha! I'm sorry, I just too excited that I didn't even realized that I asked a ridiculous question" He laughed as he rubbed the back of his head while I just facepalmed. "But, seriously, I have never seen a wheel this big in my live before. And I wonder where the rest of the carriage is"

What? He thought my bike is a wheel from a carriage…. Well considering this place is like a sixteenth century Europe, it's not surprising he would think like that.

"There's no carriage, this wheel is all part of the carriage" I told him while I raise my bike and make it stand. "This is a vehicle from where I came from" I explained again as I check my bike for any damage. Seeing no damage on the frame, I took out the key to check if there was any problem in the engine.

"But how can you ride a single wheel?" Colbert asked me again, he still can't comprehend the idea of riding a single wheel.

"You will see" I told him as I took a seat. As I was about to plug the key, I found no key hole on my bike. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong? Is it damaged?"

"No… I just can't find the key hole where I supposed to plug this ignition key. It was still there when I ride it before I crashed" A said confusedly, not even caring if he don't understand my words. Just then, I found another weird thing. My duel disk is somehow attached to it.

"What? How did this thing got stuck in there" I exclaimed as I tried to pull it out to no avail. As I checked it again, I just realized that there was a button on the bike's frame just below the duel disk.

"Weird, this wasn't supposed to be here" I said as I pressed it. That part of the bike's frame then opened and the bracelet part of the duel disk was inside it, it was in it's opened state. Not knowing what to do, I just insert my arm inside it, and it closed. When I lifted my arm, the duel disk is firmly attached to my arm.

Weird, this is just weird, the duel disk feels heavier. And the monster card zone looked like it was made from a thick glass, not a plastic like it should be. I looked to my right arm where the birthmark appeared before. Then a thought just came into my head 'could my duel disk became a real duel disk and my bike became a D-wheel?'

I pulled a card from my pocket, a Sonic Chick card.

"Here goes nothing!" I exclaimed as I slammed the card into the monster card zone in attack position.

Surprisingly enough, right in front of me a blue portal appeared and a hologram of Sonic Chick came out. I widened my eye for this, my duel disk that was supposed to be just a replica that represent me as the holder of the title of the King, now became a real duel disk.

An excited shout took me out of my thinking. I looked to my left to see Colbert's face lit up like child who just got a present.

"I didn't know you were a noble and have this cute duck as your familiar" he said while he went to get closer to Sonic Chick. Apparently Sonic Chick heard that he just called her a duck, and now started quacking furiously. Weird…. Could it be that this Sonic Chick wasn't a hologram but a spirit instead?

"Ahahah it started to quacking while jumping around. It really is a cute duck" Colbert laughed finding her furious quacking to be cute. Unable to hold her anger, Sonic Chick suddenly jumped and started to peck on Colbert. I quickly stop her before she can hurt him more than that.

"Sorry about that, it seems like she doesn't like to be called a duck" I apologized to him while holding Sonic Chick who quacked as if to confirm my statement. "She's a roadrunner" I added.

"I'm sorry, she just looked like a duck that I mistook her as one. But, seriously, you should've told me earlier that you are a noble"

"To be honest I don't even understand what you guys mean by noble and commoner"

"Huh? what do you mean you don't understand? Those who can use magic are nobles, and the rest are commoners, it's that simple"

"Ah. So that how it is….. well, if it was like that, then I'm not a noble"

"Then, how is it that you can summon this roadrunner here"

Should I tell him? There's no guarantee that he will believe me if I told him that I come from other world. Besides, I'm not really sure about what had happened. You know what, screw it, I'll tell him all I know. Here goes nothing

….

"So basically, you are from another world and this gauntlet you are using used to be a simple championship prize and the summoning ritual changed them into a summoning device to summon a spirit from your cards? This is interesting, I never heard of anything like this before"

Yes, I told him everything, and for some reason he believed me. I guess being an extremely curious person has a role to that.

"Kind of like that. By the way, about what I just told you, don't tell anyone about it okay, keep it a secret between the two of us. You understand, Mr. Cob…. Clob… GAH! Can I just call you Jean? Your last name is a little bit hard to say"

"It's okay, just call me Jean. And I will do my best to keep this between us" he replied with a smile. Then he looked at my bike. "Still, I'm curious to see how this wheel move"

"Ah right, I was about to show you that, am I" I said as I took the Sonic Chick card from my duel disk and put it in my pocket again. And as I expected, Sonic Chick disappeared in a flash. The rest of the night continued with me showing Jean how my bike works and repairing it while showing him my bike's part.

The next day, I woke up with sun ray shone right onto my face. I stretched and got up from the chair where I slept. Yes, I slept on a chair instead of that stack of straw beside my master's bed.

As I looked at the table in front of me, I found my master's clothes neatly folded. Got to thank Siesta if I met her again today. Okay, next is to wake up the sleeping girl. I just pulled her blanket as hard as I can, and she woke up.

"Who?" She asked groggily, then she seems to remember something "Oh, right, you're my familiar"

"It's morning already. Wake up" I told her as I picked up her clothes "here's your clothes, all cleaned"

She seems to inspect my job on cleaning her clothes. "Not bad, now get me my underwear"

"You do understand that you're ordering a man to shuffle through your underwear, right?" I asked her hoping that she would take it for herself, but judging from her expression, it seems to be the opposite.

"Left drawer on the bottom" Yep, she didn't change her mind. With a sigh I went to pick a random underwear and just tossed it to her. "I'll just wait outside until you done changing"

"Where do you think you're going!? I'm not done with my orders yet, dress me!" She shouted to me as I stood up.

"You still have your hands, so you can do it by yourself" I told her coldly like how I usually acted when I was in a match. "And like I said, I'll just wait outside" this time I said it while I reach for the door while putting on my duel disk.

"No noble would dress themselves while a servant is nearby, now dress me!" she shouted again, but this time I paid no mind and just walked to the door. Just as I was about to open it, she took out her wand and shouted "You stupid dog! Stop disobeying me and do what I said, or else"

I picked up a card from my pocket, a Luster Dragon card, and turned around while slamming it to my duel disk. A vortex appeared and a Luster Dragon came out of it, it sat on a table.

"Or what?" I asked her with venom in my voice. "Despite being your familiar, I'm still a human being, thus, I still have my pride and dignity. Picking up your clothes and your underwear is one thing, but for me to undress and change your clothes is a pain in my pride"

"Mark my word, girl. The next time you call me dog, the last thing you'll remember is his jaw chewing on your heart" I told her while pointing at Luster Dragon, then I opened the door while unsummoning Luster Dragon, Leaving the still stunned Louise alone. "like I said before, I'll wait outside"

As I got outside and leaned to the wall beside Louise's room door, I can't help but felt guilty of my action earlier. It's true that she went over the line for treating me less than a human, but I shouldn't scare her like that. I should apologize to her when she done changing.

As if on cue, the door opened and Louise's head came out. "I'm done changing, now come in. We need to talk"

Following her order, I came into her room. She sat at her bed and motioned me to take a seat. I do what she asked and took a seat on the chair I slept on last night. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize. While it's true you're disobeying my order, I understand your reason for it. As such, I won't ask you to do it again" She said still maintaining her prideful look. Oh well, at least she apologized. My turn now

"I also want to apologize, while what I said is true, telling it while scaring you with Luster Dragon is not how it supposed to be done"

"What was that dragon anyway?"

"Let's just say that he was my familiar" I told her while showing the card and my duel disk. "I can summon it anytime by putting this card on my duel disk here"

"So you're a noble?"

"Nope"

"A degraded noble then?"

"Nope, I'm a commoner, about how I got my familiar..." I paused a bit while looking away from her. Just as I was about to say something, my stomach growled. I chuckled, then told her "I'll tell you after we got something to eat"

"Fair enough. Follow me" She said while getting up. She then went to the door and opened it "We're getting our breakfast"

I followed her to the dining room. As I entered it, I was greeted with yet another magnificent room. Louise lead me to a chair and stopped. Looking at her for a moment, I realized that she waited for me to pull her chair, I pulled it and she took a seat.

I watched as they said their prayer before eating. As they done praying I asked Louise about where I can get something to eat. She just pointed at the floor beside her chair. I followed her finger and saw a plate with bread and a glass of milk there. That's my food? You gotta be kidding me

Oh well, it is still better than having nothing, so I drank the milk and picked the bread.

"I'll wait outside until you finish your meal" I told my master as I left the room while eating the bread.

Waiting outside turned out to be so much boring, how long does they take for having breakfast anyway. I pulled out one of my decks and started to shuffle it, it's my habit that I usually do when I got bored. As I was shuffling through it, a single card fell from it. A quick glance before it touch the ground told me that it was one of my synchro monsters. Oops, looks like I forgot to separate my extra deck before I shuffle it.

Seeing a vacant table not far from where I stood, I decided to re-organize my deck there. So I pick up the fallen card and went to the table. As I took a look at the single card that has fallen from the deck, my eyes widened. It's still a synchro monster card, but what surprised me was that this card is a blank card.

Scrambling through my deck, I took out each and every one of my synchro monsters. Armory Arm, A.O.J Catastor, Exploder Dragonwing, Chaos King Archfiend, Red Dragon Archfiend, all of them remains unchanged. Then that means this card must be my Red Nova Dragon. But how…. How did it became a blank card like this while the other cards remains unchanged.

"What are you doing here?" A sudden question by Louise snapped me back from my thinking. It seems she finished her meal already.

"Nothing, just checking on my cards" I told her as I recollect the cards and put them back in my pocket, this time I put the extra deck in a different pocket. "Sit down, like I said earlier, I'll tell you my story. By the way, don't you have any class today?"

"No, all second year students got a day off to spend their time with the newly summoned familiar and deepen their bond" She said as she sat on the chair in front of me. She called a maid and ordered her to make us some tea.

So then, I told her everything I told Jean last night. About me being from another world, about my duel disk that was just a trophy, about my cards, and the origins of the card game, everything. Needless to say, she was speechless. Mainly from the amount of what I told her, and also if she could believe it.

"So you were saying that your cards were just a normal card game based on some kind of play, and your duel something was a trophy for a tournament of said card game, and somehow my summoning magic turned them into a summoning device?"

"Duel disk" I corrected her. "And yes, it was something like that"

"As unbelievable that is, I've already seen you summoned one of them. But, it's still unbelievable" was her respond. Well, I understand her reason to hardly believe it. I can hardly believe it either if someone told me something like that before this happened.

"I need to do something, you wait here until I get back, okay?" Louise said as she got up from her chair and about to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked her while taking a sip from my glass.

"I-i-It's none of your business! Just stay here and wait!" She shouted while blushing. Ah, now I understand what is that something she needed to do. Oh well, I'll just wait her here.

As I waited for Louise to come back, I saw a familiar form of Siesta carrying a tray of cake. I got up from my seat and called her, she stopped and turned to me.

"Hello Ruly" She greeted me with a smile.

"Yo, Still serving cake and tea, I see. Who's the cake for now if I might ask, is it for my master?"

"Ah no, this one is for Miss Montmorency over there" She answered pointing to a blonde couple with a giant mole on the male's lap and tiny frog on the girl's hand. If I remember correctly, she's the one who healed my arm yesterday. Oh well, might as well help her with this one while saying my thanks to her for that.

"Hey Siesta, mind if I serve this one? Just think of it as my thanks for last night"

"Ah no, you don't need to help me. I'm fine with doing this alone" She denied my offer gently

"No, it's fine really. After all, I have some business with her as well"

"Okay, if you insist then" She sighed as she gave me the tray. So, with that done, I went to their table to serve the cake. As I got to their table, I put the cake on the table gently. Montmorency's boyfriend seems to be talking to her, so I waited until they're done talking to say anything.

"Miss Montmorency, Is it?" I said as they stopped talking, turning their attention to me.

"Yes, and if I'm not mistaken, you're The Zero's familiar" She answered while still caressing her familiar. "What business do you have with me?"

"I would like to thank you for healing my arm yesterday. As my gratitude, I will gladly help you with anything if you need"

"Very well, I don't need anything for the time being, so you may go now"

"Okay then, if you ever need help with anything, just call me. Now I'll excuse myself, good afternoon to you two" I said as I turned around. As I was about to leave, the boy called

"Familiar, tell the maid that we need more tea" He said without ever looking into my direction.

"With pleasure" I answered. I got back to where I sat earlier, along the way I met Siesta and tell her about the blonde's order.

As I was waiting for Louise to return, I hear some commotion from where the couple was before. I turned around to see that the boy was interrogated by Montmorency and another younger girl. A two-timer, huh? oh well, not my business.

"What was that commotion?" A sudden voice of Louise asked. Looks like she just got back when this commotion began. I saw her observing the commotion for a while until she said something. "So, Guiche has finally caught two-timing, huh?"

"It would appear so. Took Montmorency long enough to finally noticed that" A new voice said. I looked to see a busty red-head with darker skin and uniform that clearly showed her cleavage, she was accompanied by a shorter blue haired quiet girl whose eyes never leave her book.

The four of us saw the entire thing happened, Guiche was cornered by both girl asking him the truth, and when they finally realize the truth, they slapped him and ran away. I whistled at this, after all, seeing a two-timer got owned by her girlfriends were just priceless.

However, my enjoyment gone when the boy got up and glared at Siesta. Causing the maid to become more nervous than she was before.

"I hope you're ready to bear the consequences for tarnishing a noble's honor, maid" he began as he caressed his reddened cheek.

"I-it was just an accident, I swear!" Siesta protested anxiously, obviously afraid of the young noble.

"It is because of your action that my and two ladies' honor been wronged. Now, you will make amends for what you have done" Guiche said ignoring his friends who were laughing and stating that it was his own fault.

Having enough of this nonsense, I got up from my chair and flung a card to the boy. It flew and spun around quickly and landed right on the blonde's right eye, pecking it. The boy screamed in pain while his hand covered his pecked eye.

"Who did that!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs, his face reddened in anger.

"I did!" I stated loudly while crossing my arm. Once again acting like a cold guy with superiority complex, just like my in-ring persona. While behind me Louise was shouting at me for interfering Guiche's problem.

"You! You're the Zero's familiar! What do you think you're doing interfering in my problem and hurting my eye!? Don't you know how to act to a noble!?" he shouted angrily to me, still covering his right eye with his hand.

"While I do know how to properly act to a noble, I see no reason to act like so to a piece of dust like you" I stated with a voice louder than before while looking down on him.

"So that's how it is then, it would seems that I need to teach you a lesson for your act. I challenge you to a duel!" The boy said.

I chuckled at his challenge. He just challenged me without even knowing what I can do, such recklessness. Oh right, I forgot that I still acting like a cold, arrogant king, need to continue the act properly. I started laughing with a small voice, then after a few moments I started to laughed loudly.

"You? Challenging me to a duel? Don't make a joke, kid. What makes you think that a piece of dust like you can hold your ground against me, let alone defeating me in a duel?" I said calmly as I stopped laughing. The crowds gasps at what I said.

"It's quite simple really" Guiche said calmly. "I am a noble, while you are a commoner. I have my magic and you have nothing"

"we'll just have to see that for ourselves then"

"It's decided then, meet me at Vestri Court within thirty minutes. I do hope that you won't run away, familiar" He said calmly as he left, some of his colleague following closely behind him.

"What were you thinking?" Louise yelled at me, her face reddened in irritation. "You can't go around an challenge a noble! Come with me now! We'll apologize to Guiche and hope that he accepted it"

"She's right, Rully" Siesta intervened just before I said something. "He is a noble and has his magic, you stood no chance against him"

"Relax will ya" I told both Louise and Siesta. "Louise, you do remember what I told you earlier and what happened today in your room, right?" I asked Louise, to which she nodded.

"Do you really think I could lose from him then?"

"I'm not entirely believed what you told me earlier. It could be a lie to make me impressed and nothing more"

"even after what I summoned in front of you earlier?"

"we-well, let's just say that what you told me were true. We still have to apologize to him, you could kill him if you make him fight that thing!"

"relax, nobody will die today" I said as I went away from them, ignoring Siesta cries of worry.

"Where are you going now?" Louise asked as she followed me from behind

"To your room, I need to change my clothes. After all, a King should look as majestic as he can when he goes to battlefield, right?" I said as I continued to go to Louise's room, leaving two girls confused while the other one just looked like she doesn't care and still reading her book.

* * *

_Professor Jean Colbert ran hurriedly to the headmaster's office with a book on his hand. He just made a discovery, and it was a discovery regarding the existence of the fifth element itself. He knocked on the door and waited for it to be unlocked._

_As the door was unlocked by the old headmaster, Old Osmond, who was sitting behind his desk, while his secretary Ms. Longueville sat behind a table by the door._

"_Old Osmond, I found something very interesting while investigating the runes that were appeared on Ms. Valliere's familiar" he said as he opened the book to a certain page and showed it to Osmond. "The runes were very identical to this"_

_Osmond's eyes widen when he saw this. He glanced at Longueville and said "Ms. Longueville, can you please leave us for a moment. This is a matter of utmost secrecy"_

"_I understand" she said as she bowed and then went outside._

_After making sure that his secretary was out of hearing range, Osmond continued the topic. "This rune supposed to be a rune that only existed on a familiar in legends. For it to appear on Ms. Valliere's familiar… this might have something to do with the lost element"_

"_Not only that, but after the runes has been etched, there was something else that showed up on him" Colbert said as he took out a sheet of parchment with the drawing of the familiar's birthmark. "He told me that it was his birthmark, but I suspect it is more than that"_

"_I've never seen anything like that before, he could be saying the truth about that one" The headmaster began after he observed the sketches. "Whatever the truth is, do not let anyone know about this"_

"_I understand sir"_

_Just as Colbert was about to pack his things and leave the office, Longueville burst into the room and hurriedly ran to the headmaster's desk._

"_There's a duel between Mr. Gramont and Ms. Valliere's familiar in Vestri Court" she reported to both man._

"_Duels are forbidden! We have to stop this" Colbert protested as he was about to ran out of the room._

"_I'm afraid we can't. While it's true that duels are forbidden, it is only for duels between nobles, there was no rules that stated that duels between noble and commoner are forbidden"_

"_But….."_

"_besides…" Osmond began as he casted a spell to a magical mirror, causing it to projects the images and sound of Vestri Court. "we might find out the truth about your discovery with this duel"_

_Colbert could only agree with his words as was looking at the projection_

* * *

And cut.

I decided to put the duel on the next chapter, since it's already long enough. so look forward to the next chapter, okay

Update will not be so quick, but I swear I'll update this story. leave your review if you would like, with that all said, see you next time~


	3. The Duel And The Sword!

Hey again readers~ sorry for the long wait, but a new chapter has finally added.

thanks for everyone who reviewed and/or follow and/or favorite this story, you have my deepest gratitude. now, for a review reply:

- **hawkeyeriku**: Yes, Red-Nova will return but it will still so long before it happens. just look forward to it

- **Lostimpact**: Glad you like it, here's what you asked, more story

- **Argorok**: Thanks, I'll try my best

- **DragonXDeliquent**: I already have a plan about Rully, but your suggestion about the armor is quite interesting.

Now that the reply was done, let's get to the story!

* * *

Chapter 02: The Duel and The Sword

"Rully! Wait!"

Siesta called my name as she walked to me and Louise. We were in front of Louise's room when she came to us. She finally caught up to us and were catching her breath.

"Yo, Siesta. What's wrong?" I waved to her as Louise opened her room's door and we got in.

"Rully, please, you have to stop this. If you fight him you could be killed" She told me, obviously worried for my safety.

"Siesta, I already told you that I won't lose, let alone die"

"But Sir Guiche is a mage, he has his magic while you have nothing!" Siesta protested again, she then turned to Louise "Miss Valliere, please, you have to stop him"

"I already tried to stop him, but he keeps telling me that he can handle it, so I gave up" she answered with a sigh.

"And indeed she's right, I can handle it myself" I told her as I unequipped my duel disk.

"And you're wrong when you said I have nothing. I have these" I told her again as I showed her my duel disk and my deck before putting them on the table. Then I opened my bag and took out my in-ring outfit. "Would you mind? I need to change my clothes"

Both of them realized that I was about to change my clothes and got out of the room. I got out of the room once I done changing and both of them outside, Siesta still has that worried look on her face while Louise seems like usual by now. "So, how much time we have before the match starts?"

"About ten minutes." Louise answered while she looked at my new wardrobe. I wore a white shirt with the top to buttons remains unbuttoned, I also wore a white trouser with light blue boots. Covering my shirt was a white long coat that has black spikes on both shoulders and some black linings with a brown belt and deck holders. "Let's go, we don't want to make my opponent waiting now, do we?"

"by the way Louise, earlier when I met both Guiche and Montmorency, they seems to call you with 'Zero', what's with the nickname?" I asked her as we were walking.

"T-that's none of your business! Forget about it!" She shouted while her face reddened with anger and embarrassment. "Just hurry up and go to Vestri Court already!" she then went ahead, walking much, much faster than before.

"I… I heard that it was a nickname given to her because she always failed at magic" Siesta whispered to me. Now I know why she suddenly angry after I asked that.

* * *

_The Vestri Court was filled with students, all of them expecting a duel between one Guiche de Gramont and Louise the Zero's familiar. They already waited there long enough, the thirty minutes time that Guiche gave the commoner to prepare himself was almost up._

"_It is almost thirty minutes by now, where are your familiar, Louise?" Guiche asked the pinkette as he grew bored of waiting._

"_He'll be here in a moment, just wait a little bit longer" Louise replied as she already knew where her familiar is._

"_It is almost thirty minutes already, did he run away after he realize that he has no chance of winning this duel?" _

_Suddenly, a whirring sound was heard throughout the court. It was the same sound they heard before the commoner familiar appeared. As they were looking around for the source of the sound, something passed above them._

* * *

I landed smoothly a few meters in front of the blonde noble after flying above the audiences. As I stopped the engine, I thrust my right hand upwards pointing to the sky.

"There is only one king!" then, I pulled my arm back and pointed at my chest with my thumb. "That is me!"

The crowds were silent for a few moments. After that, some were murmuring something, whispering to each other, and some others were laughing or making a comment of my words earlier. Ignoring all of them, I detached the duel disk from my bike and equipped it to my left arm, then, I got off my bike.

"I see that you are not running away. But a flashy appearance won't give you any help for this duel" Guiche stated arrogantly as he struck a pose. "Let us start this duel now, the terms of this duel are simple, the first one to fall unconscious or surrender lose"

I snorted while crossing my arm. "Such boring rules, do you really think you can force me to surrender?" I said coldly while still maintaining my arrogant act. "Let's have a little more fun, shall we. We'll add more rules to this"

"If you insist, but know this, commoner. No additional rule will make you win this duel"

"Okay then, the rule you stated before still applies. But, instead of two alternative winning conditions, you'll have four." I stated loudly, causing some audience to start whispering to each other again.

"See this number here?" I asked the mage as I show him my LP indicator on my duel disk, which was set to 4000. "Each time you deal damage to me, this number will decrease. Make it 0 and you win, do you understand?" I continued, earning a nod from the mage.

"Now, while you nobles fight with your magic, I fight with my cards" I said again, this time more audience whispering, most of them are questioning what I meant by fight with cards. "Force me to use all my cards until I have no more cards to fight, and you win. As for my winning condition, it is still the same as you stated earlier"

Guiche seems to be confused with my additional rules, but he quickly changed it to an amused look. "It looks like you have gone mad for having yourself put into a disadvantage, very well. I accept your additional rules."

He then swung his rose-like wand. A single petal fell from it, and when it touched the ground, a bronze statue of a female warrior came out.

"My name is Guiche de Gramont, and my runic name is Guiche the Bronze. This Valkyries of mine will be your opponent"

"I have no reason to introduce myself to a piece of dust like you. My turn! Draw!" I exclaimed as I drew six cards from my deck and hold it with my left arm. After scanning the cards in my hands, I picked one card and slammed it into the monster card zone. "I summon out Glow-Up Bulb in attack position"

A portal appeared beside me, and a flower with round twig came out of it. I made a grin when I heard everyone (except one blue haired girl) gasped at seeing me summoned Glow-Up Bulb, Guiche included.

"I see you have some tricks up your sleeves, but no plant will prevent my Valkyries from beating you! Now let us start the duel!" he exclaimed as he commanded his Valkyrie to attack my monster. The bronze golem flew to it and slashed it, splitting it in half. I felt some minor pain as the plant monster destroyed into pixels and my Life Point decreased. I checked my duel disk to see that my LP was now 3200.

"such disappointment. After all you showed with that, it can only decrease my Life Point by 800" I said as I shook my head to act like I was disappointed.

"I'm not done yet! Now that your plant was gone, my Valkyrie will crush you!" he shouted as he once again commanded his golem to attack.

"I special summon Battle Fader!" I exclaimed as I once again slammed the card onto the duel disk. "When my opponent declared a direct attack, I can special summon him from my hand and negate the attack!"

A portal appeared again, and a bat-like fiend with bell under its belly came out form it. The bell rang loudly, stunning the golem.

"Now it's my turn to do the attack! I summon out Creation Resonator!" A grinning fiend with a fan on his back appeared. "Now, I tune my level 1 Battle Fader with my level 3 Creation Resonator! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Armory Arm!"

Creation Resonator turned into three glowing rings, while battle fader turned into a single star. They both combined and after a flash of light, a mechanical black and gold colored gauntlet took their place. "Armory arm will now destroy your toy! Crush him with Power Gear Fist!"

As I expect the Armory Arm to slam itself to Guiche's golem, it attached itself into my arm instead. I felt my left arm tingling as I saw that the rune glowed. As I was confused with this, information of Armory Arm's usage as a weapon flowed into my head. And as if acting on instinct, I leaped forward and unleashed a punch at the boy's golem, easily destroying it.

While the young mage apprentice was shocked at that, I took my time looking at my armed right hand. I guess this is its way to fight without being equipped to another monster. I swung it around a few times easily. Weird, a gauntlet this big should be pretty heavy, but somehow I can swing it like it was nothing.

Oh well, I can think of it later, right now I have a duel to finish. I shifted into a stance and raised my armored hand upwards behind me. "Is that all you got, boy? If so, then I have to say I overestimated you"

My words seemed to snap him out of his shock. He gritted his teeth and swung his rose again, this time three petals fell and they changed into the same golem, but now, two of them held a spear, while the other one held the same sword and shield like earlier.

"Don't think that is all I can do! That was just a lucky shot!" he stated as he once again commanded his golems to attack me, this time swarming me. I easily fended them off with Armory Arm on my hand.

I punched the sword wielding golem after jumping to avoid its slash. And then I rolled backwards to avoid the two spear using golems that were coming at me from both sides. The golems crashed at each other, I took the chance to claw them simultaneously, once again destroying it easily.

I jumped back and unequipped Armory Arm, then, I summoned yet another Creation Resonator from my hand. "As much as that disappoint me, I still have something up my sleeve, so be honored that I will hold you longer for now"

Guiche was now started to panic. He swung his rose wand again, and more petals fell from it. They transformed into the Valkyries once again, now there are ten of them. "Charge!" he shouted as the golems flew to my direction.

I took the time to do yet another synchro summon. the Resonator transformed into three green rings and Armory Arm into four white stars.

"The King and The Knight shall unite their hearts. Tremble before the great power of a ruler!" I started chanting as the rings and stars started to align themselves. the crowds were whispering to each other as they wondered why I chanted.

"Synchro summon! Arise from your throne, Chaos King Archfiend!" bright light shone and as the light died out, in front of me, a giant fiend with bluish purple body that has no legs floated. It flapped its wings and roared.

Guiche's bronze golems surround me and Chaos King Archfiend. They all charged at the same time, coming to both of us from all angle simultaneously. Chaos King Archfiend swiped its hand at five of them, easily destroying them while I managed to dodge two of them before picking up a sword that fell from one of the destroyed golems.

Once again my runes glowed as I grabbed the sword. I felt my body stronger and lighter as I charged at the remaining golems. With a roar, I slashed at them one by one until there were none left. I spun the sword for a little while and rested it on my shoulder. Chaos King Archfiend floated behind me while crossing its arms, doing a pose that make me remembered Guren Lagann.

I faked a yawn as I threw away the sword. "I'm bored now, is that all you got?" I said as I looked at him with an evil look, Chaos King Archfiend growled behind me, making my image all the more threatening to the scared young boy.

Guiche fell backwards and started to crawl away from me. "I…. I yield!" he said as he still crawling away from me "You win!"

"Hmph! Of course I win, it has been decided the moment I became your opponent" I said coldly as I slowly walked to the young boy. I decided to scare him a little, and put up more show to the audiences, so I drew a card from my deck and put it into the graveyard slot.

"I activate Glow-Up Bulb's effect. By discarding one card from the top of my deck, I can revive him" I said as said plant came out of a portal.

"W-what a-a-are you doing?" the boy asked nervously, his face became paler than it already is.

"I tune my level 7 Chaos King Archfiend with my level 1 Glow-Up Bulb" once again the two monsters transformed into green ring and seven white stars.

"The King's heartbeat will now file through here! Become witness of its creation-shaking power!" I chanted again as the crowds now started to murmur something, some were loudly crying, obviously scared for the boy's fate. "Synchro Summon! My very soul! Red Dragon Archfiend!"

A bright light emitted from behind me, and as the light died out, a Black demonic dragon with a chest armor that looked like a demon face and some reddish magenta muscle showed from parts of its body appeared. It roared loudly causing some students to cover their ear.

"W-wait…. You've won already…. Why are you summoning another monster?" the boy once again asked nervously without taking his eyes off the dragon behind me.

"There were no rules that stated the winner must spare the loser's life, was there?" I said while grinning madly causing the boy to shriek loudly while trying to run away (and failed miserably since his legs seemed to be numb)

"Now, I shall punish you for challenging the King of Kings without even knowing how tiny your power is before me! Absolute Power Force!" a red flame covered Red Dragon Archfiend's hand. It then cocked it fist back before thrusting it to the boy who screamed loudly while covering his eyes.

The boy opened his eyes when he felt nothing hit him and in front of him stood Louise and Montmorency, both covering him protectively. Now this is interesting, I already thought Louise would come and stop me, which is one of the reasons I do this, so that the boy saw her as the one who saved him from her angry familiar. But the blonde girl…..

"Rully, stop this now! You promised that you won't kill him!" Louise yelled at me, ordering me to stop.

"While he did deserve a punishment, he didn't deserve to die. Forgive him already and stop the dragon!" now it was Montmorency who said that.

I smiled at their action and unsummon Red Dragon Archfiend. "You should be grateful kid, despite being betrayed by you earlier, this girl still willing to protect you from harm." I said while pointing to Montmorency.

"And despite being insulted with a nickname of 'Zero' by you, my master still stopped me from hurting you. I'll let you off this time, but there is still a punishment for you. Apologize to these two ladies for what you've done to them, and also apologize to the maid! Or else you'll be my dragon's next lunch"

"Y-ye-yes! Right away!" he stuttered while standing up. After he apologized to the three girls, he went away with Montmorency.

"You idiot! Why did you summon that last dragon!? If you kill him, we could get into a bigger problem" Louise suddenly shouted while kicking my leg. I yelled as I was holding my leg. Damn, she has a good kick for someone so small.

"I was just scaring the boy! I would've stopped the attack even if you didn't stop me anyway!" I protested to her, starting yet another argument between both of us.

"Um…. Lord Rulyanto" Siesta quietly called me while I still arguing with Louise. She called me with Lord now? I stopped my argument with my master and turned to her.

"What? I'm a lord now? What happen to 'Rully'?" I said to her while picking up the cards from graveyard slot of my duel disk.

"But you can summon monsters. It's clearly a magic, and you also said that you're a king, there's no way I can address you in such manner" She answered. So she thought that I am really a king? Well, it's somehow feels good. Might as well play along and act like I'm a real king then.

"While it is true that I'm a king, I'm still a commoner by your standard" I told her as I covered Louise's mouth as I knew she would protest by saying that I'm not a real king.

"But…"

"No buts, the next time you call me with 'Lord' again, I'll chop your forehead with my palm" I interrupted her, swinging my arm in a chopping manner as emphasize. "Got it?" I asked again, and Siesta nodded her head in response.

"Now that it has taken care of, what's wrong?" i asked as I let go of Louise, she gasped catching her breath.

"What did you do that for!?" She shouted as she stomped on my foot. I screamed in pain and jumping around while holding my stomped foot. "You almost kill me from suffocation!"

Needless to say, we got into another argument. Louise shouting at me for covering her mouth and make her unable to breath, and me defending myself while making up any reason to cover up my true reason for covering her mouth. This caused Siesta to giggling, making us to turn to her.

"Don't laugh at us!" We shouted at the same time. Then we looked at each other for a while

"Don't say the same thing as I say!" We shouted at each other, again, at the same time.

"Stop saying anything together with me!" Again, at the same time.

"AAAAARGH MOU!" well, you know, I don't need to say it again. This caused Siesta to laugh

"I'm sorry, but seeing you two arguing and acting like just now make me think that you has deepen your bond between each other with just this incident with Sir Gramont" She said while holding her laugh.

"well… that might be true" I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "I guess we did the thing we really should do today, deepen the bond between familiar and the ma-YEOWCH!" I screamed again as Louise stomped my foot while I'm talking.

"D-don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I want to deepen our bond!"

"You don't have to stomp my foot, you know" I said to her while caressing my foot that were stomped twice by her. Louise just hmph-ed and turned away while crossing her arm.

"Um…. Rully, I'd like to thank you, you know, for defending me against Mr. Gramont" Siesta suddenly said with a smile, she then seemed to think about something. "But, if you say you are commoner, then how did you summon those monsters?"

"I'll tell you later, right now I need a rest, especially after those two stomps my master just gave me" I said while getting up, then I walked to Louise. "come on, let's go back to your room"

"Your wheel, put it somewhere other than this place first, I'll go ahead to my room" She said while pointing to my D-Wheel and then went away.

* * *

It was night time already, I had a good nap earlier and right now, I am checking all programs that were in my bike's CPU. There's a possibility that they're all changed when my bike became a D-wheel. I attached my duel disk and turned on the CPU, and after the OS has started up, I began checking my programs.

As I was busy looking through the programs, Jean called me. I stopped checking my bike and turned it off, then, I waved to him.

"Yo Jean, what's up?"

"Ah, it's nothing. I was just going to my lab and saw you, so I came to say hi. A little bit busy, I presume?" Jean said after he waved back to me. I parked my D-wheel nearby his lab, so it's no surprise that he saw me here.

"Nope, just checking up my D-wheel's condition. By the way, do you have something to drink in your lab? I kind of thirsty"

"Of course, come in, please"

I followed him to his lab, and as I entered I saw that his lab was very clean and neat. A pretty long table filled with beaker and other chemical researching property, a bookshelf by the side of the room, etc. I sat at one chair while Jean went to get me some drink.

"So, what will you and Ms. Valliere do at the exhibition?" Jean asked as he sat in front of me and give me my drink.

"Exhibition? What exhibition?" I asked him as I drink my glass of tea

"Oh, you don't know? In a few days, there will be an exhibition where every second year student participates to show off their familiar" Jean explained. I shifted into a thinking pose, of course thinking what Louise would want me to do if she participates.

"By showing off their familiar, did you mean show them what I can do?" I asked him again and he nodded in response.

"You could show off your monsters to make the audience surprised" Jean suggested

"I know that, but still, I want to show something else too"

"Well, it's still a few days away from now, so you have plenty time to think"

"You're right. Oh well, it's getting late now, so might as well go back to Louise's room. See ya later" I said as I got up and went away to Louise's room, not noticing something fell from my pocket.

"Rully!" Jean called me as he picked that thing up and gave it to me "You dropped this"

"Ah, thanks" I took the paper from him and unfold it, I forgot what this paper is so need to check what it is.

"Ohoooo~ So this is where this thing gone" I said as I noticed that this was a doodle of a concept of a device for a fiction I wrote when I'm bored.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's on that paper?" Jean asked me, once again the curiosity got the better of him.

"Well, you see. I have a hobby to write some fictional stories, one of them had an advanced technology in it, some kind of monocle that allows someone to talk to other who was distances away." I told him as I handed the paper to him "This is a doodle sketches of said device"

"Can I have it? I wanted to try making this" Jean asked after a few moments. Seriously, making a communication device without any reference but my sketches? This guy's curiosity has no limit. Oh well, it doesn't hurt for him to have that

"If you want it then you can have it, although I doubt that you can make the device from that as the only reference"

"Oh, and if you don't mind, can I look at your duel disk too. I'd like to learn how it works"

"well…." I said as I think it over, I don't really have idea how it work, in the anime it need the momentum to be activated, but there's no momentum here, so it shouldn't have worked. I guess letting Jean take a look at it will give me an idea on how it works here.

"Okay then, I'll lend it to you, but don't take too long, I might need it sometime" I said as I unequip my duel disk and gave it to him "But don't break it!"

"I assure you, it will be fine with me" He told me while putting my duel disk on a table. Without any other thing to discuss, I said my goodbye and walked out of his lab to return to my master's room.

When I got to the hallway, I saw Kirche's Salamander standing far away in front of me. As I was wondering why it was standing there, the salamander crawled to me and bit the bottom part of my coat and pulled it repeatedly.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing? If you want me to follow you then stop biting my coat!" I yelled at it and it released its grip to my coat. The salamander then crawled slowly and led me to a room, most likely it's master 's. I braced myself as I opened the door and came in.

* * *

_Louise yawned and looked around her room. She was asleep and for some reason, she woke up and unable to get back to sleep. As she scanned her room, she saw no signs of her familiar, she then looked to the outside of her window and saw that it's still dark._

"_I know I let him wander around, but shouldn't it be a little bit late to not come back yet" She said to no one as she got up and walked to her dresser. "I guess I'll look for him."_

_She went to where her familiar kept his wheel but saw no signs of him, then, she looked at her teacher's lab and saw that the light was on. _

'_He was a good friend of Professor Colbert, so he might be there' she thought as she went there. She knocked on the door and not long after, her teacher came out._

"_Ah, Ms. Valliere, are looking for Rully?"_

"_Yes, he hasn't come back so I went to look for him, is he here?"_

"_He just went back to your room not very long ago, maybe he hasn't there yet when you go"_

"_Maybe. Thanks Professor, I guess I'll just wait him in room then" she said as she bowed and walk away._

* * *

"Why hello" Kirche said with a sultry tone while she sat at her bed, she waved her wand and the door behind me closed. "It's nice of you to drop by. Thanks, flame" She said again as she got up from her bed.

As she got up and walked to me, I managed to look at the way she dressed up. She was wearing a dark laced night gown, which exposed most of her body. I gulp as I saw that and then regret it as I saw her smile grew wider as she heard me gulped. Crap….

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, barely managed to act like I was unaffected by her choice of garment.

"So cold" Kirche commented while pouting, crap… it's getting harder to resist, having her noticed that i had a hard time resisting was not helping either. "It's okay, let me warm you now. My runic name is Kirche the Ardent after all"

"Hmph…. You haven't answered my question yet, what do you want from me?"

"Can't you tell?" She said as she changed her pose "I want to get to know you…. Intimately"

Just as I expected, I've seen too many hentai and played too many eroge to know where this thing could lead me to, so I tried to put on a mask of poker face and act as if It didn't affect me. "Nonsense" I said while crossing my arm and closing my eyes.

"I have fallen in love to you, your way of defeating Guiche, your ability to summon and command a fire dragon. It has caused this Kirche the Ardent to change into Kirche the Passion" she said again still with that sultry tone.

"Nonsense" I repeated again this time putting my arms inside my trouser pockets. I heard her footstep and felt her hand running along my chest, so I opened my eyes. She was right in front of me, her eyes looked like a lion looking on a raw meat. crap...

"So let me melt that coldness with my heat, what do you say?" Just as I was about to respond, her window opened and an angry male student was seen floating outside of it, protesting about Kirche didn't show like they promised. She waved her wand to a candle and flung its flame onto the boy, sending him away.

As she was about to continue her attempt to reel me in, the same thing happened. It was repeated until three times, the last one even had three man floating instead of one.

"Now where were we? Oh right, let me warm you up, okay darling" I let out a twitch at the way she called me. And as she was about to make a move, the door opened and Louise bursts out of it.

"ZERBST!" She shouted angrily with her wand aimed at Kirche. "Get away from my familiar this instant!"

Kirche separated herself from me, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her spell. I used the chance to walk to Louise's side, and then got out of the room.

"I surely hope to meet you again like this, darling" Kirche said as we got outside and I was about to close the door.

"I surely hope not. And before you even think about knowing me intimately, prove yourself worthy of my attention first" I said to her coldly, once again going into my acting mode and slammed the door.

"Thanks for the save there, Louise" I told my master as we walked to her room. I explained what happened to her, and it seems like she understand it. As we got to her room, I waited outside and came in after she told me that she done changing her clothes.

"So, Louise, Jean told me that there will be an exhibition a couple of weeks away from now" I told her as I sat on the chair that I used to sleep here. "why didn't you tell me?"

She seemed to just remember about it too. "I forgot…. I was about to tell you this afternoon but you dueled Guiche, and I forgot about it. Besides, even if I tell you, you can always summon a monster for the exhibition, right?"

"That's true, but I wanted to show something else too, you know"

"Like what?"

"I dunno, maybe a show of swordplay? I learned a little bit of it when I was younger"

"But we don't have a sword! How do we suppose to make a swordplay show if we don't have any sword?"

"We can buy one." She was about to protest again, but I cut her off "besides, it can be another way to protect you if I somehow wasn't able to summon any monster"

"Well…. You're right. The day after tomorrow is the day of void, we can go to the town and buy one, besides, I need to buy something else" She said agreeing to my suggestion.

"Why don't we go tomorrow after all your classes are done?" I asked as she was about to lie down on her bed.

"We won't have enough time. Even with a horse it will take some time to go to the town"

"Louise, my Phoenix Wheel is not a horse. And it can even reach a speed much, much faster than a horse"

"But my classes won't be done until afternoon, are you sure we will have enough time to buy anything we need?"

"I assure you, we'll have more than enough time. So how about it?"

"Okay then, if you're sure about that. For now let's get some sleep, I got morning class tomorrow" She said as she laid on her bed and pull her blanket.

* * *

The next day, I woke Louise up and let her alone to get dressed. After she got dressed, she got out and told me that I can have my breakfast in the servant's quarter, so I went there. There, I met the head chef Marteau, he was an easygoing and a good person to have as a friend, and his food is so tasty. By the end of the breakfast, Marteau has decided to call me with "Our Sword" since I was protecting Siesta the other day despite me being a royalty (at least that what I told them).

After done eating my breakfast, I went to Jean's lab to retrieve my duel disk. As I got there, I knocked on the door but nobody's answering. I knocked again and again but still no one's answering, so I decided to just barge in anyway.

As I got inside, I found Jean sleeping on the table, my duel disk and my concept art was on the table not very far from his head. I walked up to him and tried to wake him up.

"Oi, Jean. Wake up, it's already morning" I said as I shook his body. He stirred and finally woke up after some time.

"Hm? It's morning already?" He said groggily as he sat up and stretched his back, then looked to my direction. "Ah, Rully. Good morning, sorry I didn't hear you knock earlier"

"It's okay, I already have a feeling that you're still sleeping anyway." I said to him and then we share a laugh.

"Anyway, I came to take my duel disk back. I need it this afternoon" I said as I took my duel disk from the table and put it on. "So, found anything on how this thing works?"

"Not really, but I found something else" Jean answered while washing his face. "Your duel disk also has a function to record a sound and return it. Just like an echo, but it's not automatically return the sound right after"

As I looked at my duel disk, Jean continued "Try to push the button with triangle symbol near the card storage" I did as he told, and to my surprise, I heard Jean's recorded voice, saying "I am a mage"

"Wow! I didn't know it can do this" I said excitedly after hearing the record. "This is a great discovery"

"Indeed it is, if we can somehow reverse the process and modify it into transmitting a voice to another device instead of storing it….." Jean said, pausing a little bit.

"Then, making the D-Commune is not impossible" I finished what he was saying and he nodded. "This is awesome! If we succeeded in making it, then we'll be making this world's very first advanced technology!"

"Indeed, but we still got a very long way for it to happen. And I also still need to learn more about your duel disk, especially its recording function"

"Then, I'll lend it to you again anytime I'm not using it" I said again excitedly. I almost forgot that I need to meet up with Louise, but luckily I remembered it. "Anyway, I need to meet up with Louise now, so see ya later"

I met up with Louise in front of the dining hall after I picked up my duel disk from Jean, and we both made our way to her class. Apparently she had convinced the teachers and headmaster to allow me to accompany her in class. As we got into the class, Louise took her seat, and I sat down beside her.

"Doesn't he know that the seats are for nobles?" I heard someone muttered not far from where I sat.

"Haven't you heard? They say that he is a royalty. A king from a faraway country" Said the girl beside her "I heard he nearly killed Guiche with a fire dragon he summoned"

"A fire dragon? I had heard that he summoned a fiend that looked like a dragon"

Hmph, A fiend that looked like a dragon my ass. My Red Archfiend is a fiend and a dragon at the same time, mind you. Oh well, not that they will understand that though. I still heard various conversations with the same topic all around the class but it had died down the moment the teacher came in.

The teacher explained about the levels of mages in this world. Apparently your mage level is determined by the amount of element you can control. 'Dot' if it single, 'Line' if it two elements, 'triangle' for three and 'square' for a mage that can control all four elements.

I raised my arm as I got something to ask, the teacher noticed it.

"Yes, what is it Mr…." she paused, not knowing my name

"Rully, familiar of Louise de la Valliere" I said, the teacher told me to ask away so I did. "Is it possible to go beyond those four classifications? Like a hexagon class, or pentagon class?"

"Ah, a very good question" The teacher said after I finished my question "Normally a mage can't go beyond a square class, but I heard a rumor that two or more mage can combine their spell to create a spell greater than a square class spell. That is all I know"

I nodded as I felt the answer was enough for me. The class continued without anything notable. That is until the teacher asked Louise to perform a spell, which caused the entire class to panic.

"Now, now, while you already convinced me not to let Ms. Valliere to use a spell because what happened the other day, she managed to summon a familiar, and an impressive one if what I heard was true, so I would like her to try it again this time"

Any protest the students have were cut off as the pinkette shouted that she will do it and walked to the teacher's desk.

"Hey darling, I suggest you also hide behind a table" Kirche whispered to me as I saw Tabitha walked out of the room without ever looking away from her book.

"Nonsense" I answered her with the same respond I gave to her last night. Despite her suggestion I still sit normally, I believe my master wouldn't fail that bad now, would she. And another minute later I finally realized my mistake for not hearing Kirche's suggestion. Her spell failed and a big explosion took place.

"Holy madafaka….." I said as I waving my arm to clear the dusts. As the dust gone, I took a look on my master. Her clothes were ruined, and her face are dirtied with the dust from the explosion, a few feet away, I saw the teacher fell unconscious .

The class started to shout an insult to the tiny pinkette, most of them calling her a zero, Guiche and Kirche included. I sat up from my seat and took out Red Archfiend's card and hold it on my duel disk without summoning it.

"If you wish not to be my dragon's next lunch, you will stop insulting her!" I exclaimed loudly and the class went silent at this. After a moment, I put the card in my pocket again and walked to Louise while taking off my coat.

"You okay?" I asked her as I covered her body with my coat. She didn't answer and just stood there in silence. The door opened and Jean came in with a green haired girl that was apparently between the age of 26 or 28. Jean looked around at the mess and when his eyes fell on us, a look of understanding came to his face.

"Ms. Valliere, go get a change of clothes and present yourself in the headmaster's office immediately" Jean said. "And for the rest of you, class are canceled."

"You don't have to come with me to the headmaster office" Louise told me as we got out of the class. I was about to say something but Jean and the green haired woman came out carrying the unconscious Mrs. Chevreuse.

"Actually, the headmaster wish to speak to you too, Mr. Rulyanto" The green haired woman said

"And how do you know my name, Mrs. …."

"Longueville, Colbert here told us your name."

"Ah, I see. Then, if you excuse us" I said as I bowed to her and lead Louise to her room.

Louise was silent during our way to our room. Guess she still feel down after that, who wouldn't be when you thought you did something great only to be reminded that you have major weakness harshly. I guess I need to cheer her up. I took the Sonic Chick card from my deck holder and slammed it to my duel disk.

"Louise, look here" I told her. She turned around to me and was about to shout something but stopped because Sonic Chick surprised her by quacking right in front of her face. She jumped backward in surprise while letting out a cute "kyaah"

"S-s…. SO CUUUUUUUUUUTE!" she screamed while she jumped and hugged Sonic Chick. I gotta say, it's quite funny to see Sonic Chick's surprised face when Louise leaped to hug her. "What is she? One of your monsters?"

Louise seems to have recovered from her downed moment, good.

"Yup. Sonic Chick, also known as Roadrunner" I told her while showing her the card. She continued to cuddle to Sonic Chick, completely recovered from her earlier state. "You like her?"

"Yeah, she's so cute. I didn't expect you to have a monster this cute when all your other monsters looked fiendish"

"Well, it's not originally mine. It was a present from my….. former fiancée" I told Louise, pausing at saying her.

"You looked sad when you said your former fiancée, what's wrong?" Louise asked innocently, looks like she noticed my change of expression there.

"She…. Died a few years ago" I said, shocking her.

"Oh… I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to….."

"It's okay, you don't need to feel sorry. I've already moved on, even though it's still sad when I remembered about her" I cut her off. Then I took the Sonic Chick card off the duel disk. "Here, you can have it"

"But…. It was from your fiancée" Louise tried to refuse it, she seems hesitant to take the card since it was a gift.

"It's okay, take it. It's yours now" I said as took her hand and placed the card there. "Whenever you feel sad or feel down, let me know and I'll summon her to cheer you up"

Louise was looking at the card in her hand. She smiled and a single tear came out of her eyes. "Thanks"

"You're welcome. Now let's hurry. The headmaster is waiting."

The conversation in the headmaster's office seemed to be more focused on me, while Osmond, the headmaster just waved off Louise's incident like it was nothing and said that it was the teacher's fault to ask her away.

They asked me about my identity and my powers, which I answered by saying that I am a king from another country, and that my monster cards held the monster's spirit which I can summon by using my duel disk. After a long talk, the headmaster said that he heard enough and let me and Louise go. Right now, we were in front of the school gate. I'm on my D-wheel while Louise still hesitates to hop on.

"Are you sure we'll be okay?"

"We'll be fine, now hurry up and get on, you're wasting time you know"

After a moment of convincing, Louise finally hopped on to mi bike, and after I told her to hang on to something, I started the engine and blasted off. Louise screamed loudly while holding on to me.

* * *

_Kirche was walking around the academy, enjoying her afternoon time after class with her familiar, Flame the Fire Salamander. As she was passing through the field, she saw her beloved darling pulling his white wheel and dragged it until he reached the academy's gate where his master waited._

'_Where are they going, I wonder' she thought as she saw them going outside. She decided to follow them and hide behind the academy gate wall where she can overhear their conversation without them knowing she was there._

'_The city? What are they going to do in the city at this time?' she thought after she overheard her darling said that they are going to the city. 'oh well, if so, then I just need to find out for myself'_

'_Following them by horse would be impossible if what I heard about his wheel was right' she thought as she left the area. 'I'm going to need Tabitha's help' she then made her way to her best friend's room. Her dragon would be the only way to follow the white wheel._

* * *

It only took a few minutes for us to reach the town. I parked my D-wheel beside a horse stable, and after detaching my duel disk, we went to the weapon shop. The shop was quite difficult to find, as we need to go through several alley to get there.

"Ah~ Welcome, dear costumer" The owner said as we came in. "May I help you, my noble costumer"

"I'm looking for a weapon for my familiar, be proud that I choose your shop" Louise said pridefully . great, now the owner has that mischievous grin across his face. Looks like I need to be prepared for ridiculous price and a not-so-good weapon. "Bring me the best weapon you have!"

"Ah, we have just what you wanted, please wait a moment" He said as he went to the back of the shop. Not very long after, he came out with a sword that has a golden blade and jewel all over the hilt. A few seconds of seeing it and I can already tell that it was meant to be a decoration instead of a weapon

"Quit fooling around and bring me a real weapon" I said coldly while crossing my arm. The owner looked panicked, but he somehow regain his confidence and started to babble something.

"B-but this sword is forged by the famous lord Shupei of Germainia, and it was magically enha-" He never finished his words because I threw a card at his direction as hard as I can. He screamed while dodging the card, and to my surprise, the card pierced the wooden wall and stuck there.

"I said quit fooling around and bring me a decent sword! NOW!" I barked my order after acting like the card I threw earlier didn't surprised me. The shop owner just stood still like he was frozen there.

"The kid has already seen through your trick, so give him a real sword already!" An unknown voice rang out suddenly. I looked around to find someone other than me, Louise and the shop owner but found no one.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I shouted as I failed to find the source of the voice.

"Over here, kid. Inside this barrel" The voice said from a barrel filled with rusty weapon. Huh? why did it came from there… Seeing as the voice said that he is from the barrel, I walked over there and try to find the guy. Only to found out that there was only swords inside it.

"Found what you're looking for?" The voice asked again, as I heard the voice I can see one sword has it hilt moving at the same pace of the voice so I took it out.

"That voice from earlier, was it you?" I said to the sword, Betting my sanity if my theory was right.

"Yup, Derflinger at your service" The sword said proudly.

"Hm…. A talking sword, huh? he might be useful. Hey, how much for this guy!?" I shouted my question to the shop owner, he was now thinking hard to give me the price.

"What!? Why would you want that rusty sword!?" Louise asked in disbelief at seeing me bargaining the rusty sword. "It looked like it will break at the smallest swing!" this time her statement earned a "Hey!" from Derflinger.

"Louise, a talking sword can be helpful, he can help spot any attack from where I can't see it and warn me about it" I explained to her "And we can always polish him or simply re-forge his blade to make him good as new"

"He's right girl, although I doubt it would be possible to re-forge my blade" The sword added, agreeing with me. Louise seemed unsure but nevertheless accept my choice.

"So, how much for him?"

"1000 gold!" The shop owner shouted. Looks like he was in a dilemma between letting go of this sword with cheap price or let this sword go because it annoys him.

"Nonsense! You put him in a barrel filled with rusted weapon, so I'd say…. 50" I protest and start to bargain on him

"WHAT!? 50!? You have got to be kidding me! 900!"

"Fifty" I stated again with a pokerface

"Errh…. 800!"

"Fifty"

"650 gold!"

"Fifty"

"400! That's final, there's no way I'll sell it lower than that!" The shop owner shouted, her face reddened with anger. I looked around the room and spotted a dagger. I walked up to it and picked it up, just then, the rune started glowing again. And I started to twirl it on my hand. Weird, I used to have difficulties doing this, looks like it's the rune's doing.

"How about 500 for both this sword and this dagger plus the polishing equipment ?" I asked the shopkeeper. He seems to think about it for a while.

"Deal" He said after a while. We then paid for it and got out of the shop.

"Why would you need the dagger when you have me, partner? I feel betrayed" Derflinger asked during our way to buy another things Louise need to buy.

"If somehow you got knocked out of my hands and I can't reach you to block and attack, this dagger should be enough as a substitute" I told him "Besides, it's an average logic to prepare a backup, don't you think?"

"Anyway, it looks like we'll be partner from now on, so an introduction is in order" I said to my sword that was on my back in his scabbard. "I'm Rully and this is Louise, nice to meet you Derf"

"I already introduced myself, so yeah, nice to meet you too partner" He said. After we have all we wanted to buy, we went to pick up my Phoenix Wheel and go home.

* * *

It was night time, and we were in Louise's room. And for some reason, Kirche and Tabitha were here. Kirche gave me the golden sword from earlier, and this angered Louise. Now they were bickering right in front of me, while Tabitha was still reading a book on Louise's bed.

"How the hell did this happened again…" I mumbled while facepalming, Derf didn't say anything since we got here, looks like he was sleeping. "Did you two followed us earlier?" I asked the blue haired girl beside me while ignoring the cold war in front of me. The blue haired petite just nodded wordlessly.

"Rully! / Darling!" Louise and Kirche called me at the same time. "It is up to you now, which one will you choose?"

"What the….. why me?" I asked them both.

"Because you're the center of the problem here! We both bought a sword for you, but which one will you choose!"

"I already told the both of you" I said as I got up and picked up Kirche's sword, she looked happy when I picked it up. "I don't need a sword that was meant for a decoration, you can have it back"

"But it was forged by the famous blacksmith and magically enhanced" As if to slam the fact that she got scammed to her face, I grabbed the hilt and the tip of the blade with both arms, and smash it with my knee at the middle of the blade. The blade broke into two half, revealing that it was hollow and the gold was so thin. I already know when I examined it after she gave it to me earlier.

"See? It's a hollow gold that shaped like a sword. Even Marteu the head chef can break it with just his hands" I said to the shocked Kirche while giving it back to her. "Sorry, but I think you just spent your 500 gold for nothing."

Needless to say, Kirche was angry, she was shouting about having that shop keeper pay for scamming her while she and Tabitha got out of our room.

"Quite a harsh way to tell her the truth, wasn't it, partner?" Derf asked from the place where I put him.

"If I told her normally, she would just deny it and saying that nonsense she was told to"

"She deserved that kind of treatment anyway" Louise huffed while crossing her arm. "Now get out! I need to change!" She shouted again while throwing me her cape, so I got out of the room after I picked Derf up. Mumbling about Derflinger pretending to sleep when I need his help.

* * *

And that's it for now, i hope you like it. and leave a review if you want and thanks for reading.

See you next time~


End file.
